


Dokuga plays uno

by Deerandtheheadlights



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Dokuga funnie moments, the crosseyes like to play uno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerandtheheadlights/pseuds/Deerandtheheadlights
Summary: Dokuga plays uno with the crosseyes and has a wonderful time
Kudos: 22





	Dokuga plays uno

**Author's Note:**

> I love Dorohedoro so much and Dokuga is such a neat dude

Dokuga was in the bathroom. Again. He was always in there, because that was was where he had to live. Being the crosseye’s bathroom resident was NOT an easy job. Do you know what it’s like to take a nap on the tile floor and wake up to Kai taking a shower while singing careless whisper? Or Risu leaving fucking blond hair everywhere? Or Tetsujo taking stupid fucking tinder pictures in the mirror of himself wearing polo shirts and track pants? Life is truly hard for a bathroom dweller.

Dokuga was laying in the tub again trying to ignore the roaches when he heard noise coming from the outside. All the lights were off because they hadn’t paid the electricity, and because they also hadn’t paid their internet bill, the rest of the gang couldn’t be making tik toks.

Sitting up, he hopped out of the tub and knocked on the door.

“Hey what are y’all doing?”

With a few muffled sounds of “oh shit” and “shhhhhh” the noises stopped.

“Nothing.” Risu answered back.

Dokuga frowned.  
“Are you guys playing uno without me again.”

“Maybe.” Came the huffed reply.

“You guys are so fucking RUDE. Watch, tomorrow I’m gonna spit in your dollar tree brand cornflakes and end you all.”

“FINE, you can play. Lil bitch.” Risu muttered, sliding a hand of uno cards under the door.

Dokuga looked down. In the dark, he couldn’t really see much, but he made out a draw 4 card.

“Ok, there's currently a yellow one on top. Your turn.” Risu called to him through the door.

“Ok swag.” Dokuga passed his draw 4 back under the door.

“Ok here’s Dokuga’s cards, remember to get them with the glove Tetsujo, NO TETSUJO DON’T TOUCH THEM WITH YOUR BARE HAND FUCK!” He could hear the rest of the gang yelling as Tetsujo screeched.

Wow, I love game night, he thought as he climbed back into the tub, ignoring the commotion outside.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Dorohedoro fic😌😍🤪 thanks 4 reading  
> It’s so fucking funny to me that Dokuga lives in the crosseyes bathroom


End file.
